


6x13 reaction fic

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, reaction fic 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gives birth to the first Anderson-Hummel baby but wasn't Quinn supposed to do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x13 reaction fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Klaine Friday because it served as a great motivator :)

Blaine almost misses it, the soft buzzing of an incoming call lost in the hassle of post-winning haze and excited but nevertheless tired murmur of adoring voices, cooing over their new-born child. The moment Rachel stepped out of the stage, her small frame hunched over the big belly and with alarming glint in her eyes she looked for Jesse, who was already dialing Kurt’s number. They got into a cab and were met with a group of fellow glee club members when they got to the hospital, both future fathers swaying on their feet, holding each other’s hands so tightly they were about to mend into one limb. Their baby girl  was born not even an hour later and Blaine didn’t even know feeling this much was even possible. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s middle and hooked his chin over his shoulder, glancing at their daughter in Kurt’s arms. She was so small, so fragile, so beautiful, he couldn’t believe she was _theirs_. She opened her eyes at them, her big hazel eyes shining, and smiled sweetly and he just couldn’t take it anymore, he sobbed quietly and felt Kurt shaking, too, both of them so happy their family just greeted its newest member. Because they were a _family_ now.

Blaine wipes a couple of tears from his cheek and answers the call, his eyes never leaving his husband and daughter.

“Hello?”

“Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, I cannot _believe_ this!”

“Quinn?”

“I thought we had a deal! I thought I was supposed to carry your child! I know we haven’t spoken in ages but here I was today, switching on the tv to see Berry accept her Tony award she was obviously going to get and am greeted with a baby bump in front of her face! I didn’t even know you guys were expecting!”

He chuckles softly at that. He and Quinn were never close but he knows how much she means to Kurt and appreciates every interactions they have.

“Give me your husband to the phone, I think we need to have a little conver-“

“I’m sorry, Quinn, but I’m afraid that’s not possible, as my husband is currently occupied holding our new born baby girl”

His voice wavers at the end, hot wave of emotions making his throat clench and tears well in his eyes again. Quinn is quiet for a moment before she says with a soft voice:

“Oh my God. Oh Blaine, congratulations. What’s her name? What’s she like?”

“Her name is Tracy and she is- she is wonderful. She’s very small and very pink and so delicate. She has my eyes but Kurt’s nose and her hair isn’t curly yet so I hope she got his hair, too. She’s the most beautiful little creature I’ve ever seen”

“Tell Kurt my congratulations, too. And plant a kiss on her baby forehead from Aunt Quinn, okay?”

“Will do. Thank you, Quinn”

“And I hope you guys are already planning where the put the second baby crib because my womb is ready for another Anderson-Hummel child”

Blaine laughs and they say their goodbyes before he comes back to Kurt, who puts Tracy in his arms for a change. She’s sound asleep, her forehead wrinkling occasionally in her sleep but Blaine leans down and smoothes it with a gentle kiss.

“Quinn called. She says her congratulations and you better brace yourself, baby Daddy, because she demands to carry our next child”

Kurt smiles at that and hugs Blaine from behind, his nose nuzzling at a tiny spot behind Blaine’s ear. Tracy murmurs something and presses herself closer into her Papa’s embrace.

“Is that what you want?”

It takes Blaine a moment to reply, with a whisper.

“Yes. And you?”

“With you? Always”.


End file.
